


A Time for Silence

by FloorNinja



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorNinja/pseuds/FloorNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the smoothest of roads are susceptible to potholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Silence

**Author's Note:**

> ...A Time to Speak.
> 
> Author: Floor

It was quiet.

This wasn't surprising if you considered he was in the office at the end of the working week. The evening had already set in and a hard copy of the newly revised road rules that he had stayed back to look over lay on his desk (he enjoyed absorbing data in the most humanly method possible.) Though he had finished the book he'd remained at his desk and spent approximately 20 minutes pondering the silence. The reason for this was, while the setting was the perfect excuse for the lack of noise, the company wasn't. To be specific, Deckerd had spent 20 minutes of his time staring at a peculiarly quiet Gunmax.

What was even more surprising was that the Motorcycle Detective hadn't called him out on it.

"You're quiet," Deckerd stated.

"I'm working."

At least Deckerd now knew his vocal processor still worked. His curiosity not yet sated, the blue mech stood from his seat and wandered over to where the only other person in the room was seated at his own desk. Various mission reports, records of fuel consumption and other forms littered the desktop. Gunmax's neat handwriting (Deckerd had to double-take when he'd first seen the tidy script belonging to the often unruly mech) filled the gaps on numerous loose sheets of paperwork.

"What are you doing?" Deckerd asked while Gunmax continued to write.

"Catching up on a week's worth of paperwork before the deadline."

That would explain why there was so much of it. "You know, it wouldn't pile up like this if you were to spread it over the week," the Brave Detective advised.

"I know," Gunmax answered simply.

Now Deckerd was really curious. "Then why do you leave it til last minute?"

"Because it's usually quiet."

_Oh._

"I'm sorry," Deckerd apologised once he realised that he had been disturbing the peace.

"Hey, don't worry,  **baby**." Gunmax glanced up at him with a smirk. Now  _there_ was the Gunmax Deckerd knew. "I was just finishing up."

"So you do this every week?" Deckerd asked him, feeling a bit more comfortable in the other mech's presence now.

"Pretty much." Gunmax filed away some sheets. "While no one else is around, most of the time. I like to keep up to speed with all the goings on when everyone's in the office and I find paperwork can be  _distracting_."

"In other words you use work hours to socialise." The disapproving look Deckerd gave him was lightened with a smile. Sure, Gunmax had an unorthodox way of approaching his work, but he always got the job done. And that was what mattered in the end, right?

" **Bingo.** " Gunmax pointed his index finger in a positive gesture. Once the papers had been filed Gunmax swiveled in his chair to face Deckerd.

"You know," Deckerd ventured. "The others don't get back for another hour."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

When Gunmax stood, Deckerd quickly flicked his gaze over the smaller mech's body. Seeming to notice the blue Brave's attention on him, Gunmax cocked his hips in what could only be referred to as a provocative pose. Slow steps brought the two of them into a circular movement as they eyed each other.

"Feeling a little  _frisky_ tonight, are we? I usually expect this sort of behaviour from the dog."

"There's no need to put on that charade for me, Gunmax." Deckerd folded his arms.

"What?" Gunmax grinned. "No foreplay?"

Deckerd's pacing halted and Gunmax followed suit.

"Afraid we won't finish in time?" Gunmax stepped closer to Deckerd. "You underestimate me. I can easily make you overload; my record is 3 minutes."

Deckerd's arms remained in front of his chest. "Maybe I want more than that."

"That can be arranged."

When Gunmax's fingers traced up Deckerd's arm a darker metal hand shot up to grab them. The blue Brave pulled him close and their lips clashed in a hard kiss. The struggle for dominance became like a ritual for them, neither one wanting to relinquish the upper hand without a fight first. The victor was never easy to predict, especially when such dirty tactics were common in their game of love. While Gunmax's arms wrapped tightly around him his smaller fingers delved into the gaps beneath Deckerd's back-mounted lights and  _wiggled_. Deckerd gasped, pulling back from the kiss just enough to see a flash of amusement light Gunmax's face.

_Two can play at that game._

Deckerd pushed back into the kiss and reached downwards, pressing against the pliable material shielding the sensitive cables in the biker Brave's pelvis. Gunmax moaned, grinding himself against Deckerd's frame in time with the motion of those pleasing fingertips. One of his hands dropped to grip the white metal of other Brave's thigh, pulling it up so it hooked around his leg. Deckerd began to rock himself, causing friction against the thigh between his legs. One particularly strong tweak of a wire and Gunmax lost his balance, knocking them away from each other and into a stumble.

Deckerd's optics filtered a blink.

Before he regained his bearings, the Brave Detective found himself being shoved into his seat. He lowered himself rather than letting his body fall when Gunmax sat on his lap. Adept hands sought out various exploitable areas on the patrol car's form. Deckerd's vents hitched. The green Brave roughly grabbed at his helm light and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was  _almost_ enough to distract Deckerd from the distinct sound of the gate to the engineering bay opening just one floor below them.

Deckerd broke from the kiss. "Wait-"

Gunmax collapsed dramatically against the blue Brave's chest with a groan. " _Really?_ " He muttered against the metal.

"Someone's back early, you should go."

Gunmax scoffed. "Why me?"

"Because you're terrible at keeping secrets." Deckerd attempted to pry the biker's helm off his chest but Gunmax wasn't budging.

"Well neither are you. Your optic twitches when you lie."

"It does not." Deckerd's optic twitched.

"Maybe I don't want to move." Gunmax tightened his grip. "I think I'll just stay here, it's quite comfy."

"This is serious, Gunmax." Deckerd was raising his voice now. "We'll be  _caught_."

"So?" Gunmax continued to try his patience.

"I have a reputation to uphold!"

Gunmax sat up, his arms falling to his sides. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"I'm the leader, Gunmax. I can't be seen-"

"With me," Gunmax finished. "Yeah, I get it, Dekkado."

The green Brave lifted himself from Deckerd's lap and exited the room without a second glance.

Deckerd just sat there, bewildered.  
 _  
That was... odd._

He only snapped out of his dazed state when a hand passed in front of his face.

"Anyone home?" Power Joe sighed when Deckerd finally noticed him. "What's with everyone today? So gloomy."

"You saw Gunmax, then," Deckerd concluded while Power Joe returned to his own desk.

Power Joe gave a short laugh. "Boy, was he in a mood! Stormed right past me. Not even a ' **yo** '." The power shovel imitated his green-coloured comrade.

The yellow Brave's attention was soon glued to a screen, so Deckerd reorganised his desk space and got ready to leave for the Tomonaga residence.

"Enjoy your evening, Power Joe." Deckerd said his farewell as he left the Decker Room.

Maybe Gunmax would be over it by tomorrow.

* * *

The Decker Room was buzzing with chatter.

Deckerd looked over once Dumpson finished telling the rest of the Build Team a riveting tale about the masked outlaw he had seen on the big screen. The Wrestler Detective had gone to the drive-in movie theatre with a certain Ayako Kimizuka just last night. Yuuta had arrived from school not long ago and had told Deckerd all about his day as well.

The rest the room, however...

While it was typical of Duke to be silent while he worked (and, well, quiet in most other situations too), the playful banter often heard from third desk of Braves was missing. It was almost as if an ominous cloud hung over that side of the room. Shadowmaru could be reserved at times, but  _Gunmax_... Just last night the other Brave had told him how he enjoyed socialising during times like this.

"Duke." Deckerd felt foolish whispering and resorted to using their internal comms once he had gained the other Brave's attention. /Have you noticed that Gunmax has been acting strange?/

Duke ventured a look over his shoulder at the Brave in question. Gunmax was seated at his desk with his back to them, working on some files. /He  _has_ been very quiet today./

When Deckerd looked in that direction again he noticed that Shadowmaru was staring right at him. This  _look..._ he had never seen it before, but it made him feel like shrinking in his seat. /I should talk to him./

/Why?/ Duke had a puzzled expression. /It's a change for the better./

Deckerd may have accepted the importance of not disrupting workflow but being leader also meant taking responsibility when morale was low. He stood from his chair and walked to Gunmax's side. The biker continued to work, not even acknowledging his presence.

"What's wrong, Gunmax?" Deckerd asked when it was obvious the other Brave wasn't going to bother with a greeting.

Gunmax snorted. "I don't know why I expected you to know. With what I mean to you, it's obvious you wouldn't take the time to understand."

Deckerd frowned. "Are you still mad about that?"

Finally their gazes met when Gunmax shot him an intense glare. Deckerd could see the furious glow of his optics behind the visor.  _Yeah, he was still mad._ Gunmax abruptly stood and left the Decker room.

Silence filled the room for a moment before everyone resumed their conversations.

"It's just one of his mood swings, he'll come 'round, Dekkado," Dumpson assured him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Drillboy attempted to comfort.

When Deckerd looked back towards the door he noticed that Shadowmaru was leaving to follow Gunmax.

"Shadowmaru!" Deckerd moved quickly to catch up with him. "Shadowmaru, can you talk to him? He won't listen to me."

"Mas- Dekkado, I am not going to solve your problems for you," the violet Brave said gently, allowing some emotion to flash across his face once they were outside the door.  _Sadness, concern, frustration._

Deckerd pulled on his arm so that Shadowmaru was facing him and stopped. "He told you, then."

"No." Shadowmaru looked down the corridor to where Gunmax disappeared. "He refuses to tell me anything regarding it. What happened, Dekkado?"

Deckerd shifted his weight. He still wasn't sure himself. "We were...  _intimate_ last night when Power Joe arrived back earlier than expected. But Gunmax didn't see the importance in not being caught."

"That's not the whole story," the ninja stated with no uncertainty.

Deckerd went over the memory in his mind. "I told him... my reputation was at stake."

The violet Brave frowned. "I see."

"What should I do, Shadowmaru? He won't talk." Deckerd was suddenly reminded of another time when Gunmax had refused to talk to him. He had asked the Ninja Detective for advice back then, too. He didn't think handcuffs were going to cut it this time though.

"I think you need to take a good look at yourself, Dekkado," Shadowmaru advised. "You're going to have to find the problem and deal with it on your own this time."

Shadowmaru disappeared down the hall faster than Deckerd could track him.

* * *

Finding the problem was easier said than done.

Deckerd went over his memories trying to find where it had gone wrong. Shadowmaru seemed to think it was something  _he_  needed to solve. At first he thought Gunmax was just bothered by his insistence at keeping their relationship secret. But once he replayed one question in his mind he realised there was more to it than that.  
 _  
Are you ashamed of me?_

Deckerd never had replied to that.

...And it wasn't something he could answer straight away.  
He never felt any  _regret_  when it came to their relationship, of that he was sure. It had never felt like a mistake. But shame? Maybe. Gunmax and Shadowmaru saw him at his weakest. His job was to be a leader. His  _existence_  was to be a leader. If others were to find out how vulnerable the one they follow is to his own emotions...

_The Brave Detective_. He was supposed to set an example of courage, yet he relied on his friends to keep him strong.

He decided, though, they were two different things.  
He  _was_ at times ashamed of his need for the relationship, but never ashamed of whom it was with. There was no one else he'd rather be this close to – no one else who made him feel this way. If he had to openly admit he was in a relationship, he would be proud to call Gunmax and Shadowmaru his partners. It would definitely complicate some things for them, but maybe it would be worth it in the end. He was sure Yuuta would understand.

The boy was also the one who had once taught him about walking in another's shoes (it had confused Deckerd at first; he couldn't wear shoes.) Thus when he tried seeing things from Gunmax's perspective, he realised just how cold he had been to him. It was no wonder Gunmax was acting this way; Deckerd had more or less admitted he cared more about his repute than he did about Gunmax.

Crushing guilt overwhelmed him.  _I should apologise._

No, that wasn't enough.

Sunlight warmed the hood of his patrol car form. It was morning. Soon he would be leaving with Yuuta for the station.

He needed to prove to Gunmax just how special he was to him.

* * *

There was a meeting that day which meant everyone's presence was required. Gunmax wouldn't be able to avoid him.

Sure enough, the biker arrived not long after Deckerd himself, avoiding all eye contact with the Brave leader. Instead of confronting the Motorcycle Detective as soon as he strode into the room Deckerd waited until after the meeting. Yuuta announced the news from Commissioner Saejima: The Braves were all tasked with uploading the new road rules to their data banks (via methods of their choosing.) Deckerd had thought ahead, having already done so.

When Yuuta had finished, Deckerd requested if he could make an announcement of his own. The boy looked confused but nodded his approval.

"Everyone, may I have your attention." Deckerd stood and shuffled nervously.  _Here goes._ "I think it's very important you all know that I love Gunmax."

_Silence._  
 _  
_"And I also lov-"

"Ha!" A sudden laugh cut him off. Everyone's attention focused on a particular green mech. "Ha-ha!  **I love you too**."

"And I love  _all_ of you!" Shadowmaru said and stood, his voice loud for someone who was typically calm.

"Oh, that's nice, I suppose," Drillboy pondered.

"Come here, you lovable peacenik." Gunmax gave McCrane a hug. The crane responded by awkwardly patting him on the back.

"And you, Mini-Boss. We love  _you_ most of all." As Shadowmaru neared, he poked the young boy's cheek with his finger. Yuuta giggled and batted it away.

"Okay! Okay!" The boy's laughs quietened but his smile remained. "I love you all, too. But we should probably get back to work before Azuma comes to check on us."

"Yes, boss!" Everyone chanted before returning to their seats.

Deckerd looked over to Gunmax and Shadowmaru. Shadowmaru looked incredibly relieved, something Gunmax must have found amusing by the sound of his laughter.  _Gunmax was... laughing_.

Deckerd's optics brightened when his internal communicator pinged. He accepted the request.

/ **Yo** , lover boy./

/Gunmax.../

/Shadowmaru nearly died of embarrassment with that little almost-announcement of yours./

/I'm sorry./

/He'll get over it./

/No... Gunmax. I'm  _sorry_./

The line went silent.

/If you're still not convinced, I can-/

/No. No, Dekkado. You've done enough, I'm convinced. You didn't need to shout it out like that, but... I'm glad... you feel that way./

Deckerd smiled. /I thought you wanted people to know./

/Maybe. Then again, it's more exciting when it's a secret./

The blue Brave suppressed a chuckle.

/It's okay if you don't want to tell everyone, Dekkado. Just... make sure it's for the right reasons./ Gunmax cut the communication.

When Deckerd removed a pen from his stationary holder he enjoyed a brief moment of introspection. Their relationship wasn't always easy, but they made it work. They were different people, with different strengths and different flaws. And that's why they were good for one another. They could learn, help each other grow.

Maybe being in a relationship wasn't a weakness after all.

* * *

**Bonus scene:**

Earlier...

* * *

It didn't take long to catch up to Gunmax.

Shadowmaru found him speeding down the highway. He had taken Gun Bike, as expected. As the mini jet followed Gunmax from a distance, he received a communications request from the Brave himself.

/This doesn't involve you, Shadowmaru./ The biker's voice quavered slightly. /Just leave me alone./

Shadowmaru swooped in closer. /I'm a part of this too, Gunmax./

/How?/ The incredulous tone Gunmax used was hard to miss.

/ _You_ included me in your relationship. And like it or not, I'm in it for better or worse./

Gunmax made an amused noise. /I don't remember marrying you./

/You may have been inebriated at the time... Take the next off-ramp,/ Shadowmaru suggested.

/But that leads to the outskirts./

/I know./

Gunmax did as instructed, signaling as he swerved into the exit lane.

Several minutes of silence passed. Shadowmaru kept on Gunmax's tail while he made his way along the winding roads that curved around the side of the mountain.

/I spoke with Dekkado,/ Shadowmaru informed him. /He doesn't understand what he did wrong./

Gunmax slowed his speed when the road narrowed. /That doesn't mean he didn't mean it./

/You really believe he's ashamed of you, don't you? Take a left here./

Gunmax stayed silent once he turned his bike onto the old road. Said road lead to a place of significance for the both of them: an abandoned warehouse. This was where it had all started.

Shadowmaru shapeshifted in midair and landed on his feet next to where Gunmax stopped his bike.

"What is this place to you, Gunmax?" Shadowmaru asked him. He had led him here on purpose, hoping it would invoke some hope in the biker cop.

Gunmax dismounted his bike, scoffing at the question. "A mistake."

"Is that really what you feel after this? Regret?"

Gunmax wandered off in silence and kicked a lump of misshapen earth into place with his foot. He stopped right outside the building. "I was never good enough for him. What I don't understand is why he even bothered with me in the first place," he confessed.

" _Gunmax._.. Don't-"

" _Don't what!?_ " Gunmax swiftly turned to face him. "Don't kick myself for not seeing this sooner!?"

Shadowmaru stood his ground, remaining undeterred.

Gunmax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

"And neither is it yours."

Gunmax turned from the warehouse and looked toward the surrounding forest. "I feel like an idiot, Shadowmaru," he said. "I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this."

Shadowmaru smiled and placed a comforting hand on his companion's shoulder. "Because you love him."

Gunmax's expression softened. "Then I'm an even bigger idiot."


End file.
